encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 73
Kapanalig is the seventy-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 26, 2016. Summary Adhara puts Mayca in charge of the camp and of the Kabilan. Lira wanted to accompany Adhara and LilaSari in the hope that she could meet her mother, but they refused. Adhara said that as soon as they return, they would concentrate on finding Lira's mother. Lira makes Adhara pinky swear it, and hugs Adhara, Mayca and LilaSari. Adhara then made final orders to Mayca; not to let Lira escape and to tie her like Hitano, in case she attempts to escape. Meanwhile, Imaw cannot see Lira with his Balintataw. From afar, Ether says that she is blocking its powers to prevent Cassiopea from changing fate. Pirena wonders why Hagorn has not yet attacked Amihan's force now that they know of their location. Hagorn said it is better to wait, since the enemies have three gems, one of which has an unknown power. Pirena agrees, saying that she could send a "Batyaw" (spy) to the enemy for it to know what kind of power the Fifth Gem has. Pirena did not say who the spy is, but tells Hagorn that he would know, eventually. Ybarro orders Muros to go to Ascano and tell them about all that happened, and invite them to join their force, if possible. Ybarro encounters Amihan, who avoids him and teleports away. Adhara and LilaSari arrive in the palace of Lireo, LilaSari showed her face to the Hathors, petrifying them. Amihan encounters Muyak in the palace of Lireo, where Amihan resolved to get weapons. LilaSari showed her face to the diwata soldiers, petrifying them as well. Pirena sees the petrified soldiers and goes to the armory. Upon seeing Pirena, Amihan sends Muyak to wait outside while she followed. Mayca urged Lira to rest in her tent. Mayca told her she would tire herself since she doesn't know when Adhara and LilaSari would return. Lira begins asking questions to which Mayca did not answer. Lira then prays that the women there could be trusted. Adhara enters the armory and breaks the enchantment protecting her staff, the Lupig. Upon acquiring it, she recovers her powers and her armor. Pirena and Amihan teleport to the armory simultaneously and confront the intruders. Ybarro tells the Encantados that he cannot promise immediate victory, but if they really loved their land, then they should join the fight. The Encantados agreed to join. Aquil briefed the recruits. When asked, Ybarro tells Danaya that Amihan is avoiding her. Adhara tells Pirena and Amihan that she never thought she would be encountering Minea's daughters. She noticed that they seem to be on good terms after they ordered her to return the Lupig, which is Lireo's property. Adhara defeats Amihan, then Pirena. LilaSari showed them her face in an attempt to petrify them, but LilaSari weakened when the gems of the sisters resisted her. Adhara teleports away with LilaSari. Amihan and Pirena fight each other, after the latter questions the former's presence. LilaSari apologizes to Adhara for not being able to petrify them, but Adhara tells her not to say sorry for this is just the beginning, now that they know the limit of their powers. Adhara returned for one last attack against the sisters, which they were able to block. Amihan recalled that she had seen Adhara as an ivtre (ghost), remembering what Imaw said to her about them. Amihan told Pirena that as acting Queen, it is her duty to deal with this threat. Gurna tells Pirena that with this new enemy, it is imperative for her to recover the gem from Hagorn, in whatever manner. LilaSari was attacked by the bandidos. Hagorn arrives and orders the bandidos to desist. LilaSari thanks Hagorn. Hagorn asked who she was, and ordered her to reveal her face. LilaSari said that it is for his own good that she refused. When she went away, Hagorn decides to let her go. Muyak tells Amihan that if the person (Adhara) is a ghost, then she is akin to Ades, who had been permitted to return in the world of the living. Amihan says they should be wary, since she could feel that they are opposed not only to Pirena, but also to them. Adhara and LilaSari teleport back to their camp, surprising Kaizan. Adhara then announced that they have become more powerful with the acquisition of Lupig and Kabilan. The cheers woke up Lira. Adhara said it is the beginning of the fall of Lireo and all of Minea's children. Lira, who overhears what Adhara said, was subsequently tied up. Adhara gives the Kabilan to LilaSari, since it is her adopted mother's sword. Pirena uses the Water Gem to add an extra possession to the weapons in the armory. Hagorn orders Agane to assign additional guards there. Pirena takes the chance to borrow the Fire Gem from Hagorn. Hagorn said she doesn't need the Fire Gem to fight or find her enemies. Agane told Pirena that she could never recover the Fire Gem, since she could never deceive her father. Bound in chains beside Hitano, Lira blames him for not telling her about the enemies. Hitano reminds her that he did, but she did not believe. Lira asked him what they should do now, but he says he has his own plans on how to escape. Amihan wonders why there are so many people in the camp. Ybarro tells them they are the new recruits. The barbaros are led by Wahid. Some Encantados have also joined, and Paopao had recruited some bandidos. The ularkas saw what was happening. Pirena and Gurna discuss the insolence of Agane. Gurna says it is because they have discovered her weakness and her inability to harm her relatives. Gurna asked what she would do if she learns that her father is only pretending to love her, like her mother. Pirena told Gurna not to poison her mind. Gurna says she is only being truthful, because she is loyal to her only. Gurna told Pirena a way to ascertain it. News has reached Hagorn that Amihan's forces are growing, so it is time to attack them. He orders Agane to prepare an attack force. Agane said they should also inform Pirena. Hagorn said it is not necessary, since he has the final say. Agane says Pirena would get angry if she learned about it. Hagorn dismisses her concern. He says that Pirena could do nothing about it, since she is a ruler without power, and that would remain so as long as he is King of Encantadia. When Hagorn left, it is revealed that 'Agane' was actually Pirena. Pirena said that Gurna was right, that her father was just like her mother, and she cannot trust him. She cries and transforms back into Agane before following Hagorn. Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode marks the first encounter of Adhara, LilaSari, Pirena and Amihan. **This episode also marks the first match between two Pirenas: Glaiza de Castro as Pirena of this requel and Sunshine Dizon (formerly the original Pirena) as Adhara.